Up In The Air
by TheHybridNotion
Summary: They're a family, that much is for certain, so when Luffy is somehow kidnapped; they never stop looking. It's a relief when they find him, but is what they've found still their lovable pirate captain? **Character whump and angst** Multi-chapter fic, may contain pairings later on- rating has a possibility of going up**
1. Docking

**Hey all!**

**I've decided I'm gonna try my hand at writing a One Piece fic again! I'm not really sure where this is headed, but I'd love to know what you think.**

**What I can tell you right now is- there will be nakamaship, character whump, and angst- great combination, right? There might be a possibility of Zolu later on too, but I'm just gonna wait and see how everything goes.**

**((Also, please excuse any spelling errors, mistakes, etc- I'm gonna go back later and edit this up better, promise!)) **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

A few drops of rainwater manage to find their way in the mildew ridden basement, the sound echoing in the mostly empty room. A small figure lay huddled in the corner, broken seastone cuffs having already left nasty welts around his wrists.

The small and wispy sound of his breathing was the only indication he was still alive. Lying on his side, he stared blankly ahead- lost to the world, really.

Hopes of a rescue had died two months, three days, and forty-two minutes ago.

* * *

"Damn it, Marimo! Why the hell did I agree to check this part of the forest with you? You got us lost!" The disgruntled blonde man stomped along the forest floor, following behind the Strawhat's first in command.

Zoro turned slightly and bristled. "Shut it, shitty cook. This is the place. I know it."

"That's what you said about the last one! How do you know we didn't-" There was some hesitation. "That we didn't miss him again?"

The first mate's teeth clenched, but he answered calmly. "No, they haven't. Not again. They've gotten away from us long enough now."

Sanji shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to show just how scared he was for their friend in front of his long time rival. Lighting a cigarette with a shrug of his shoulders, he pressed on along with the swordsman.

Suddenly, Zoro stopped abruptly in the middle of the path- that action almost causing the chef to collide right into his backside. "Idiot, watch where you're going-!"

The green haired man ignored him completely, instead pointing ahead of them. "There."

Sanji looked up, catching sight of some cement looking structure sticking up from the ground.

"Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously, holding his cigarette between his fingertips.

Zoro nodded in affirmation and without another word, both men were sprinting to the little doorway.

* * *

A sudden clash of steel hitting concrete, shouting, and muffled voices caused the figure shivering against the cold floor to blink just a little more quickly. Oh no, were they back? Already? How much longer was this going to go on?

After the initial banging noises, hurried footsteps were heard. That was odd, no one had ever come in here running like that before.

Still, he did not move even as the two figures entered the chamber, yelled something familiar sounding to him and were sliding to a stop a few inches from where his body lay.

"Oi! Luffy!"

Hands were suddenly reaching for him, and whether he knew these two guys had no intention of harming him or not, he backpedaled with a barely contained scream of pain and stared at them wide eyed, terrified.

The action shocked the both of them, and Sanji barely contained his rage as his eyes scanned over the Captain's malnourished form. Even in the low light, he could see the protruding ribs clear as day. He could only imagine what other kinds of injuries the teenager had suffered.

That is, if they were able to get close to them.

Sanji was about to say or do something, when Zoro seemed to beat him to it.

He was currently in a crouched position, staring back at Luffy intently. He held out his left palm, hoping that would convey the fact that he wasn't going to harm him. In his right hand, he held out an object to the boy.

A strawhat.

"Nami fixed up the ribbon on it for you." He said simply. "The witch said it was free of charge too. I think it's because you had her so worried, Captain." There was something in his voice that sounded pained, but Sanji elected not to comment on it.

There was a few more moments of what seemed like a never ending staring contest before Luffy inched forward, ever so slowly to make a reach for his hat.

Zoro and Sanji's face softened just a little at that as his fingers curled around the hat brim and he pulled it towards himself.

The future pirate king seemed to study it closely for a few minutes, running his torn up hands over the material before looking back up to them, just a hint of recognition on his face.

"Zo..ro…...S..anji…"

They looked back at him expectantly, hoping he's say more. Unfortunately for them, he didn't. Within a few seconds it seemed what little energy he had was spent and he was falling to the floor.

Zoro, however, was quicker. Catching Luffy with practiced ease, he hefted him into his arms bridal style before standing.

Sanji was by his side in the next second, meticulously brushing any dirt from the Captain's prized Strawhat before resting it on Luffy's head with a fond gentleness.

Their rescuee in tow, the duo took off down the corridor again making intending to make a mad dash back to the Thousand Sunny._  
_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Tempest

**Wow! I certainly wasn't expecting the response that this got! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! :D **

**For all you fans of the brotherly love, keep checking back for the later chapters- there's certainly going to be a _fiery _individual coming up later on xD**

**Welp, without any further disruptions, here's chapter 2~ **

* * *

"Oi, Marimo. Dinner's ready." The green haired man suddenly looked up- not startled- no, Zoro never startled- and gave Sanji a curious look. What did he say? Up until a few moments ago, he'd been studying the floorboards of the ship, not much else to do where he had chosen to sit. There still wasn't any word from the little reindeer doctor, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was growing worried.

How long ago had Sanji and he returned? It must have been hours since Chopper had whisked Luffy away to the med bay. And since then, there Zoro sat right outside, waiting impatiently for the moment the doctor would burst out of the doors and announce that Luffy was going to be fine, he just needed to eat or sleep it off.

Sanji blinked back at the first mate, spatula in one hand. "It's going to get cold." He said flatly. "And we're not wasting food, come on, eat." He gestured towards the med bay with the kitchen utensil. "At least come get something before that idiot launches himself out here and gobbles up everything in sight."

That brought a small smirk to the swordsman's face, but he made no move to leave and follow Sanji.

He wasn't used to Sanji being civil to him, but to tell the truth Zoro just didn't have it in him to engage in their little squabbles. From the time of Luffy's disappearance to his return, things had been pretty subdued on the Thousand Sunny.

With a huff, Sanji threw his arms up and stalked off back to the kitchen.

Zoro rolled his eyes, resting an arm on his kneecap as he shifted a bit from his spot on the ground, waiting for any sort of sign from Chopper or his Captain.

* * *

"Luffy…." The murmured whisper came from the small reindeer standing by the side of his bed. With an exhausted sigh, he finished wrapping the last of the bandages on Luffy's arm. Extensive damage was an understatement. Injuries littered his entire body. Even for someone like Luffy, it would take a while for him to heal. That also meant the crew was going to have to try and lay low for a little. Who knows what would happen if word got out that the infamous Strawhat Pirate's Captain was out of commission?

Still, a bout of worry had settled in Chopper's stomach. Who ever had managed to kidnap Luffy was still out there somewhere. It took all the crew had to keep Zoro from slashing the forested island to pieces in the hopes that he would be able to find who had done this. They only managed to get him to stay because Sanji had been quick thinking and mentioned that Luffy would want to see him when he woke up.

But this was Luffy, he'd be up and back to his old self in no time, wouldn't he?

* * *

Zoro would vehemently deny that he had nodded off. He was simply-resting his eyes. Asleep or not, the next thing he was aware of was a steaming plate of food being held out right in front of his face.

The swordsman stole a glance upward, seeing Sanji with an indifferent expression, a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Well?" The cook said cooly. "I was nice enough to bring this out since you insisted on not eating with us. You gonna take it or not?"

Zoro stared back at him quizzically. He never suspected such an act of kindness from Sanji, but as he had noted before, no one had it in them to be hostile to each other at the moment.

He reached up and grabbed the plate, a murmured thank you directed at Sanji for the gesture. The blond dipped his head quietly and turned, taking his cigarette out his mouth and motioned towards the area where Luffy and Chopper were. "You'll let us know if anything changes?"

Zoro nodded back and Sanji looked back once before making his way back to the galley.

Left alone once more, he stared down at the plate of food realizing he really had no appetite at all.

* * *

The sun was starting to dip low beyond the horizon, waves lapping up swiftly against the ship. Zoro was resting his chin on his palm as he stared out towards the ocean. His nerves were starting to get to him. Dinner hadn't been long ago, but he was dying to know what was going on with Luffy. Now, he had half a mind to barge in there and demand to see what was happening. That wouldn't be the right thing to do and he knew that. So, he told himself to just have faith in the little reindeer, even if he was having a hard time with it.

Light tapping of feet on the deck caused him to turn just as Robin came strolling towards him.

She was wearing a shawl over her shoulders and had a book pressed tightly to her chest.

Coming to a stop beside him, she offered a friendly smile which he brushed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

With a light sigh, she leaned against the wall, tilting her head to the side. "Have you heard anything about the Captain's condition from Chopper?"

"No." He muttered, looking back towards the sea again.

"I see." She said curtly.

Zoro was about to say something more, suggest she do something else somewhere on a different part of the ship when the med-bay door flew open.

Heads turned and all the duo managed to get a glimpse of was a flash of blue and white.

Luffy, clad in just in shorts and dressed in bandages from head to toe was running away at full speed.

Chopper came running through a moment later, looking beyond distressed. "No, Luffy! Come back!" He screeched.

Zoro and Robin immediately sprang into action, sprinting after Luffy as fast as they could. It was amazing, Zoro mused, just how fast his Captain was even with injuries as severe as his.

Still, by the time they reached him, the 19 year old was perched precariously on Sunny's figurehead, his back facing the frigid ocean.

Zoro frowned, calling out to him as he started to approach him slowly. "Oi, Luffy!"

Said raven-haired boy was panting heavily from the run, staring back at them with clouded eyes. It was when he started to sway that Zoro knew things were about to take a sudden turn for the worst.

By the time he had managed to scale the figurehead, Luffy, energy just about spent pitched backward with a lurch of the ship, falling into the darkened waters below with a loud splash.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
